Prophecy
by Tygeress
Summary: This has a bit of everything, unrequited love, drama, mystery, some action. Harry is in danger, only one person can save him.


__

. . . And a babe will be born, named Harry Potter, who will be loved by his greatest enemy, who he will defeat as a child. And he will live without knowing his heritage, until he is eleven years old. There will be an accident and he will fall into a deep sleep until he is ready to fight. And there will be a great battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter. And if Harry wins then Voldemort will be destroyed and there will be a golden age. But if Voldemort wins then he will destroy himself, along with all the wizards in the world . . . 

**

Harry's fist shot throught his reflection, and he barely felt the warm blood running down his fingers, didn't notice the shards of glass in his hand or around his feet. All he saw was the pressure. The agonizing _need _that the whole world seemed to have for him. _Oh G-d, _he thought,_ I can't do this anymore; I just can't handle it! I can't be the famous Harry Potter.' They all seem to want a part of me, and pretty soon I won't have any _me _left to give! Dumbledore, and the teachers, Ron and Hermione, everybody! And all I want to do is _leave_! Why won't they just let me go? Oh G-d, why can't they just let me go?_

Harry's anguish filled him, and he collapsed, the pain and the pressure too much for him to handle.

* Overheard in the library *

"He was where?"

"In the third-floor bathroom. And he was surrounded with blood!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he punched the mirror!"

"_Harry_? No, I can't believe that, Harry would never do something so violent!"

"Well that's what Crabbe said, and he's the one who found him."

"Oh, well that's _Crabbe. _You can't trust him."

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, but his father used to be a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Maybe they want to get Harry in trouble."

"They only _used _to support You-Know-Who, they don't anymore."

"Oh believe me, they do."

"How do _you_ know?"

"My father told me."

"You're father's an idiot."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Never! It's true!"

The two gossiping boys immediately forgot about Harry and his 'violent tendencies' and moved on to more important things, like how to break the other's nose without getting caught by the librarian.

* Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall *

"I can't believe that Harry would do such a thing!"

"I know, but what worries me most is that it's all playing out."

"What, the prophecy?"

"Yes, and what if it comes true?"

"We'll just have to make sure he gets better as quickly as humanly possible."

"You're right Headmaster. Oh I _do _hope he gets better before it's time."

"As do I Minerva. As do I," Dumbledore said gravely.

The headmaster and the professor left Harry's bedside in the hospital wing, and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

*Ron and Hermione to Madam Pomfrey*

"Do you think he'll get better soon?"

"I hope so Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey looked down at Harry's still form, her brow creased with worry, "He lost an awful lot of blood. If Mr. Crabbe hadn't found him when he did . . . "

"But he's gonna get better, right?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Oh, of course, it's just a matter of time."

"Well why can't you just give him a blood transfusion?"

"We've tried, but he's gone into a kind of shock. There's nothing _physically _wrong with him, he's just not there, mentally. It's like he's trying to escape something, but we don't know what."

"Oh," Hermione said in a very small voice.

"Quite. We need to find someone who can call him out of this coma."

"I'll do it!" said Ron and Hermione, as one.

"I'm afraid that neither of you will suffice. We need someone with a _very_ strong bond with Harry, and simple friendship just isn't enough."

Ron moved forward angrily, but Hermione stopped him.

"Have you tried Sirius Black?"

"Well, yes, we've owled him, but that all needs to be done secretly, obviously we can't let the Ministry find out."

"I hope he gets here in time."

"Me too."

** 

__

A dark maze unlit except for a few candles, strategcally placed to let in as little light as possible. They weren't enough to dispel the mind-numbing cold surrounding him. He couldn't find his way out, and panic set in. In a frenzy he clawed at the walls, and when that didn't work he started pounding them with his fists until he was too worn out to even move. Suddenly he felt a soft pulling feeling in his chest, rejuvenating him. Surprised he looked down at himself and found a silver and black cord connecting him to some unknown entity. He followed it until he was out of the maze and into the bright warm sunlight. There, connected to him, stood a figure in the shadows. He called out and the figure turned around, about to reveal his face . . . 

He woke up in bed, sweating. _Who was that man? _he wondered, _I was just about to see him! _He had had that dream for several nights now, and he still had no idea what it meant. All he knew was that when he awoke, his knuckles were raw and bloody and he felt oddly as if something were missing. He was even thinking of asking Professor Trelawny, although who knew how much help _she _would be. He tried to get back to sleep, and almost hoped he _would _have the same dream, just so he could finally see that man. But instead he fell into a dark dreamless abyss.

* Sirius Black to Headmaster Dumbledore*

"Sirius! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Thank you Dumbledore. It's good to see you."

"You too. Have you had any trouble with Severus?"

"Not at all. Actually I'm rather curious about that. When he saw me he just sneered and looked away."

"Yes, I spoke to him about you. Don't worry, he won't be bothering you."

"Quite. Now, what is it that you need me to do?"

"Yes, well if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to Harry, Madam Pomfrey will explain everything there. Oh and if it doesn't work the first time, we'll need you to stay around, so do you think you could, um . . ."

"You want me to stay in dog form until he's better?"

"If it isn't to much trouble."

"Of course."

"Ah! Here we are! If you'll just step inside Madam Pomfrey will tell you what to do."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

*Sirius Black to Madam Pomfrey*

"Sirius! It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, however, I'd like to get started as soon as possible. Once I'm done with Harry, I'd be happy to get, er, reacquainted, so to speak," he leaned down to kiss her hand. She giggled, flushed and snatched it away.

"I'd forgotten how charming you are! Now sit down, and take Harry's hand."

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's right, now close your eyes, and drink this," she handed him a steaming potion, and he drank it down, grimacing all the way.

He found himself in a long dark hall. Except for a blue-black flame at one end it was completely empty. The flame danced and twirled, and Sirius found himself pulled toward it. He walked, and then ran, but still didn't seem to get any closer.

"Harry! It's me, Sirius!" he called, knowing intuitively that the flame was Harry's essence, his 'self' as it were. The flame froze in response, and allowed him to get closer. When he finally reached it, he said, "Harry, we're so worried about you! You have to come back with me!"

The flame offered up a pseudopod that was vaguely hand shaped. Sirius grasped it, but his hand slid through.

"Harry! What do you think you're playing at? Come _on._"

The flame-hand solidified slightly, but Sirius still couldn't seem to touch it. Whenever he tried he just kept on going as though the hand wasn't there. Only then did he realize that there was something else in the fire that was Harry. 

A silver and black cord.

**

"Sirius! Sirius! Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What? What's going on?"

"We've been trying to wake you up for an hour now!" Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at him anxiously. Suddenly he realized that he was on a bed.

"Was I –? Is Harry –? It didn't work, did it," he said, half-sitting up.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"We don't know what to do. Do you have any idea of who might be able to help him?"

"Well, have you tried Cho Chang? He's always fancied her. Er, wait!" Sirius leaped out of bed excitedly, "When I went under, I saw him! And when I tried to take him with me, I couldn't! Because of the cord!"

"What cord?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was a flame, right? And deep in the center of it was this cord, connecting him to something. That's the person who'll be able to help him! _The one on the other side of the cord!_"

"So all we have to do is . . ."

"Is find the one connected to him."

"Well that won't be _too _hard."

"That's right, we'll just have to try nearly everyone in the wizarding community."

"You're joking."

"No, I mean it. I've heard of this," McGonagall began pacing, "This person is Harry's other half. See, the idea is that every person has a soul, right? Well some people are only half souls. We don't know why this happens, but when it does, the two people can't seem to live without the other. Harry is apparently one of those people. On top of everything else. Poor boy."

Everybody looked stunned at McGonagall's thesis.

"What, haven't you ever read _Magical Discoveries of the Twentieth Century_?" she asked, very Hermione-ishly.

"Er, no, I don't think I ever came across _that _particular tome, while I was running from the Ministry," Sirius appeared to be struggling not to laugh.

"Well. I'll have to lend you my copy, won't I?" McGonagall and Sirius were acting very much like Hermione and Ron, a fact which Dumbledore noticed with interest.

"Back to the matter at hand," he said, clearing his throat. Both McGonagall and Sirius jumped, "Luckily we only have to look in his specific age group, but gender and background, unfortunately for us, have nothing to do with it."

"Oh dear," they all sighed, thinking of the task ahead of them.

*Article in wizard newspapers around the world*

Attention all Wizards ages 14-16! We at Hogwarts need your help! A young wizard is in danger, and only you can save him! Owl us at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to tell us when you are coming. Every wizard counts, so be sure to come! The one who saves him will be given a great reward. Remember, we need your help!

**

Sirius shook his head, looking at his paper.

"I hope this works."

**

Thousands of people had owled Dumbledore saying that they would help. Men and women, Irish and Scottish, hag and veela, all wanted to get the 'great reward' and to see the young wizard who was so important to the Ministry. At first Dumbledore set them up in one of the empty towers. When those were full, he had them sleeping in the Great Hall. Some of the wealthier ones slept in hotels in Hogsmeade, but even they became full. Finally he conjured up tents on the school grounds and had them sleep there. Every day hundereds of wizards were tested to see if they were one of the rare half-souled. The ones who were had their own separate tower. Out of the thousands of people, maybe twenty or thirty could be kept. Every day McGonagall tested them to see if their cords were connected to Harry's. It wasn't very complicated; she just had to perform a charm, which enabled her to see the colors of the half-souled. It was rather like seeing their auras, but was an inner fire, rather an outer one. Unfortunately it only worked for an hour at a time. Not only that, but taking it more than twice a day resulted in addiction. It was a long and arduous process, and seemed endless.

"At least it's not winter break and I don't have to do this with all of the students milling around," she would mutter to herself. It was small comfort, but it was the most she could get.

Finally all of the visitors were tested. Out of the tens of thousands of people only a couple hundred were half-souled, and all the professors were busy checking them for the silver cord. So far fifteen half-souled pairs had been found, but none of them were Harry's. The children who were staying at Hogwarts for winter term quickly made friends with those being tested, and they spent their time visiting Hogsmeade and playing on the grounds. 

And time passed, and the moon waxed and waned, and the Hogwarts students came back, and were tested, and still none was found. Harry never moved, never blinked, and still no one was found. Hermione and Ron worried and paced, and found solace only in each other. Fred, George, Ginny and Neville all worried about the two, for they were barely eating, barely sleeping. They just sat in the common room, staring into the fire and talking in quiet whispers. Classes were canceled, because all the teachers were busy, and many students wanted to know what was so special about Harry that he deserved this attention. But none of them complained because exams were canceled this year, on account of the teachers being so preoccupied. And still none were found. 

*Professor McGonagall to Professor Flitwick*

"I don't know what we're going to do!"

"Don't worry, there has to be _someone _out there who can help Harry."

"But what if we've missed someone?"

"Well we've tested all the students we could, and we're still not done with the visitors. Harry's salvation could still be out there!"

"But what if it's not? What if Harry is trapped like this forever? What'll we do then?"

"I'm sure that Dumbledore will be able to hold off You-Know-Who when the time comes."

"But what about the prophecy?"

"You, Minerva, interested in a prophecy? I've never heard anything so rididculous in my life!"

"But it's coming true! The sickness, the testing, the time is coming, don't you see? If Harry doesn't wake up in time . . . we'll all be destroyed!"

"Don't worry," Flitwick soothed, "there will be someone. We just have to find them."

And Harry slept.

*Voldemort to Pettigrew*

"The time is coming."

"Yes master!"

"The boy sleeps, and will awake, and I will triumph."

"You're so clever master! What a wonderful idea to hide the knowledge of his other half from them!"

"Yes."

"And soon the time will come! And you will rule all!"

"Yes."

"What's wrong master?"

"Ask not what troubles me!" he roared, "It is mine alone to know."

"Y-yes master."

"Fetch me a cup of mead."

"Right away master," Pettigrew hurried off.

Voldemort stared into the flickering flames.

**

Gradually all the others were tested, and left Hogwarts and McGonagall began to retest the Hogwarts students. And she couldn't find anyone to help Harry and she worried even more than before. And Harry slept.

"Are you sure you've tested everyone?" Flitwick would ask.

"Yes, of course," McGonagall would answer. 

And no one was found. And still Harry slept. 

*Draco Malfoy to Vincent Crabbe*

"I can't believe all the fuss they're making over Potter. It's not like anyone cares," Draco said sneering.

"Yeah."

"Can you believe they even tried to test _me_?"

"You? Ha ha, that's funny."

"I know! As if Harry and I could have _any _connection whatsoever."

"Did you do it?"

"Of course not! I snuck away and the fools didn't even notice! Even if I were his other half, did they really think I'd care?"

"Like anyone'd care about _him_."

*Professor McGonagall to Sirius Black*

"I've had enough of this Sirius. Are you _sure _you saw that cord?"

"As sure as if my life depended on it."

"Then what're we going to do?"

"Have you tested everyone?"

"Yes! I'm positive! Except . . ."

"What?"

"Well, what if I've forgotten somebody?"

"Why don't you make a list of everyone in Hogwarts, and check it off once you've gotten them?"

"Good idea. I'll see Dumbledore about it right away," she bustled off.

*Draco Malfoy to Professor McGonagall*

"I've already told you that I don't want to be tested!"

"You have to! Look I know you don't like Harry, but he's our only hope! We need him to wake up!"

"I'm not doing it!"

McGonagall looked at him coldly. 

"Do it or we'll have you expelled."

Draco went paler then usual if that were possible.

"B-but, my father!"

"You're father can't stop Dumbledore from expelling you."

"He can get him fired though."

"And how will that help you? Besides, he's tried that before, and who, pray tell, is the current Headmaster?"

Draco seemed to deflate.

"All right, all right," he grumbled, "but it won't help you any. As if I were connected to Potter."

McGonagall made the charm and peered at him closely. She stood up, and made him turn around and looked at him again. She seemed confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You're the one," she said quietly. Then she sat down hard in one of the chairs.

"You're lying," he stated.

"No."

"I won't help him," he smirked.

"You won't be able to stop yourself."

"What?"

"You'll see," McGonagall said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me," she took his hand and brought him to the hospital wing. They stood next to Harry's bed. His pale face looked even paler against his black hair. Draco felt his heart lurch.

"Well?" she asked.

"I-I, all right," he said, deflated.

McGonagall told him to go to his common room, and then very calmly, very quietly walked to Dumbledore's office. Then with a trembling voice she said, "Harry's other self is found, and he is Draco Malfoy."

**

Draco, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Sirius all crowded around Harry's bedside. Pomfrey held a steaming potion in one hand, and Draco's shoulder in the other, as if he would try to run away. But Draco wouldn't have anyway, because each time he saw Harry his insides lurched, in a not unpleasant manner. Pomfrey handed him the potion, bid him close his eyes, and he took Harry's hand. He found himself, not in a dark hall, but in a maze, the same maze from his dream. Only this time he knew how to get out, and looked down for his silver and black cord. He followed it out, but instead of a figure, he found a blue-black flame. It flickered at him and seemed to beckon him over.

"Harry?" he whispered. It formed a head shaped flame and nodded it. 

"Harry, you need to come with me. We need you Harry!" 

The flame shook itself.

"Why not?"

It reached out one long flame and wrapped it around his hand. Suddenly Draco was aware of another presence in his head.

__

Draco? Is that really you?

Harry?

Yes. So it is you is it?

What?

You're the one with my soul.

Your soul! It's just as much mine as it is yours!

True. So it really is you.

Yes. It surprised me too. Harry – why won't you come with me? They really need you!

And you don't? 

I, I don't know what I need right now. I thought I did, but . . .

But that's all changed now, hasn't it?

Yes. But you still haven't answered my question!

It's just – they all seem to need me! All of me! Everybody needes something from me! And none of them are ever satisfied! If I do give them what they want it's not enough, I have to do it better. I never get to rest! They all want something from me, all of them!

But Harry, you need to help them, or else – 

What, Voldemort?

Well, yes. There's a prophecy that you and Voldemort will have a great battle and if you win then Voldemort will be destroyed forever, but if he wins . . .

Yes?

Chaos. He'll kill himself with such a great curse that all_ wizards will be destroyed. It will be the end of our kind forever!_

Then I guess I don't have much of a choice. But still, you don't understand. The pressure. All of them surrounding me, touching me, 'the great Harry Potter' I am, and they all want something from me, and I just can't do it! You just – you don't understand.

I don't understand pressure? I don't understand pressure? 'Draco you must follow in your father's footsteps.' 'Draco you must get into Slytherin.' 'Draco you must do this, Draco you must do that. 'Draco you must be a perfoct copy of your father!' if I even showed any bit of individuality . . . I know he loves me, but he doesn't want a son, he wants a clone.

I'm sorry, I didn't understand.

I know.

I'll go.

You will?

Yes, but not for them you understand. I'm only going because you asked me to.

Good.

Suddenly Harry was out of his mind, and Draco felt empty, but the flame was offering up a 'hand' and he knew it was time for him to go back. He took it and walked back for the maze had turned into a black hall, and when they reached the end he found himself back in Harry's room, still clutching his hand.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Two days," Dumbledore said, and for the first time Draco noticed empty trays of food and rumpled clothing. Just then Harry stirred and all attention was on him.

"Draco?" he croaked with a voice that hadn't been used in weeks.

"I'm here Harry," he hurried over and took his hand.

"Harry! You're awake! We need you!" the adults all rushed over, pushing Draco aside.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but we don't need you now. You can go."

Draco hesitated.

"I _said _you can go," Sirius looked pointedly at the door.

Draco seethed inside, but started to leave. 

"Stop!" ordered Harry in a commanding voice. Everybody stared at him.

"Draco stays with me, or I won't help."

"But Harry –!"

"You heard me."

The adults looked at each other, not sure what to do now that their marionette had cut its strings.

**

Their situation was explained to all the other students, and classes resumed. Harry and Draco were never separate from each other, and if anybody had any problems with that, well, nothing was said in their presence. Their time was mostly spent learning Defense Against the Dark Arts in preparation for the upcoming battle. Draco and Harry grew closer and closer as they discovered more similarities between themselves, finally becoming lovers. The time grew closer, and those with talent in Divination grew more and more restless.

*Voldemort to Pettigrew*

"He has awakened."

"Don't worry master! You'll still defeat him!"

"Fool! Haven't you heard the prophecy? Don't you know what it means if I do?"

"Well master, if you know what might happen, you can get around it!"

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can master! You can do anything!"

"Except defeat an infant child."

"That was just a fluke! It was just because of Lily Potter's love! He doesn't have that anymore!"

"He doesn't? And what of the Malfoy child."

"Huh," Pettigrew snorted, "he doesn't know anything. you can kill him first, and then kill Potter."

"You are an idiot."

"Yes master."

"Leave me."

"Yes master."

__

Dear G-d he doesn't understand. Poor fool, he knows nothing about loyalty or friendship or love. Some would say that I don't either, but I know all to well.

Voldemort thought again of the prophecy. 'And there will be a child who will destroy you,' the divinator had said. 'What is his name?' Voldemort, had asked, thinking to kill the child before it could happen. 

'His name is Harry Potter, and you can't hurt him.' 

'What? Why not?' 

'Because you are fated to love him.'

'But he's just a child! And – and a boy! I'm not – I'm not like that!'

'Love knows no bounds, and in this case you have no choice.'

__

And she was right! She was absolutely right! From the minute I saw him, even as a baby I knew! No wonder the prophecy says I'll commit suicide! I either destroy the one I love, or be destroyed by him! I know he'll never love me, but I can't stop this feeling! 

And Voldemort wept.

**

Finally the time came for the two to meet, and all the wizards in the world came to Hogwarts to watch. And they all gathered outside the castle until Voldemort arrived, riding on a black horse that came charging up to the castle gates. Most of the wizards gasped at the sight of him, never having seen a man as evil looking as Voldemort in their lives.

"Harry Potter!" he called.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept."

"Who is your second?"

Harry looked at Draco who nodded.

"Draco Malfoy, and yours?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

At this most of the wizards gasped again, having previously thought that Pettigrew was dead and that he had died fighting one of Voldemorts followers. Voldemort silenced them with a look.

Side by side, Harry and Draco stepped into the clearing that had formed around Voldemort and Pettigrew and drew their wands. 

"Adava Kedavra," Voldemort said simply. A rush of green fire raced over towards Harry and everyone was sure it was over. The fight that had lasted thirty seconds they would call it. But Harry didn't look scared at all. Instead he just lifted up his own wand and said,

"Finite Incantetum," and the green fire disappeared.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Because you idiot, it wuold only work for the most powerful wizards," she hissed at him.

"Oh."

Voldemort looked stunned. Then Harry whispered, "Crutiatius," and Voldemort doubled over in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it," he said, "just like it hurt me when you tried it. Just like it hurt Neville's parents when you did it to them."

"Please . . . stop . . . _please_!" Voldemot wheezed.

"But you didn't stop for them did you," he hissed, "oh no. This is for Sirius. This is for Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. This is for everyone you've ever killed."

Then he walked over to Voldemort, raised his wand and shouted, "This is for my parents!"

Finally he whispered, "Adava Kedavra," and Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard ever to live died with the tiny lightning bolt-shaped cut still smoking on his forehead.

Then for the second time in his life, Harry collapsed unconscious.

*Epilogue*

__

. . . and there was a great battle between the dark and light, and there was much carnage, but in the end the light reigned supreme. And the followers of Voldemort were eradicated, and their wands were broken. Some were given the Dementor's Kiss, some were simply sent to Azkaban, some repented and were forgiven, and there was peace for two hundered years . . .

End

A/N To quote a summary I once saw, to read is human, to respond is divine. I just thought I'd let you know. This isn't mine. The characters are J.K.'s, the idea of a silver cord connecting two people is Irene Radford's, and the whole sleep idea is Mercedes Lackey's, the computer I wrote this on is my parents, but the plot, and the words are mine. You don't want to sue me anywy, I only have thirty-nine dollars. So, what did you think? I might revise it later, you know, to bulk it up, but right now I'm pretty happy with it. r/r (I can't stress that enough).

__


End file.
